Not Everybody Can Be an Adonis like You
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: James and Kendall are walking thru the park when James mentions Kendall's eyebrows. Kendall immediately brings up James' obsession with bandanas and a mini argument occurs. Happy and Rated K  for swears.  OMG...K !  Shocker for me...


**A/N: ****A happy Kames one-shot? This cannot be! For this is the EvilGeniusBookWorm13 writing this! Where is the angst? Well, in this one-shot, there is none. I know, shocking. This is going to be pure Kames, with fluff and a tinge of smut. But no angst! And in Kendall's POV! Even weirder! But I wanted to do something cutesy, so here it is!**

Not Everybody Can Be an Adonis like You…

I was walking through the park with James, holding hands and just laughing. Things had gotten a little heavy with the career because Gustavo was pushing us so hard, therefore we decided to have a day to ourselves and just have fun. Carlos had gone off to hang with a girl at the local amusement park while Logan was still in the apartment studying. God, he was such a nerd.

Anyway, back to the important people. Wow, I'm starting to sound like James here! That's what I get for falling in love with him, am I right? Well, the day was going good until he brought my eyebrows into the conversation.

I don't know how it got started! But, we were swinging our hands between us and just talking as we walked through the park when my eyebrows were mentioned. Now, if you know me, I don't like it when people talk about my eyebrows. So what if they're a little bushy? No need to go bagging on them!

"And then she saw your eyebrows and frowned and said 'Him? You're dating him?' and so I replied, 'Yep.' Then she was all like 'The one with the eyebrows?' and so I replied 'Yeah…'" James sighed. "But I do have to ask…when was the last time you took a look at your eyebrows, Kendall?"

I growled. I hated it when people looked at my eyebrows weirdly. They were eyebrows just like yours! "Well, when was the last time you didn't wear bandanas?"

James looked taken aback, but replied with, "I don't really know."

"Exactly. You see, people don't look at you weirdly because you wear bandanas all the time yet one look at my eyebrows and they scowl! What the fuck is with that?" I have to admit, that was an unnecessary blow up right there, but I was angry, okay?

James kinda got a little pissed at that comment. "What? Are you saying I'm a bandana freak?"

"Well, kinda! I mean-"

"No…just shut up, Kendall."

"Well, you do make fun of my eyebrows a lot! What? I can't tease you a bit about your bandanas?"

"No!"

"Then stop commenting about my eyebrows!"

James wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead as he whispered, "But I love your eyebrows."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I love your bandanas."

"But seriously. I could help you pluck those-"

"No! I enjoy having my eyebrows the way they are!" I snapped at him. "Plus, not everyone can be an Adonis like you!"

He tensed and stepped back. "What?"

"Nothing." I dismissed him, a blush rising to my cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows. "Nuh-uh! You called me an Adonis. Do you really think I'm an Adonis?"

Now it was my turn to look at him with raised eyebrows. "James…you could be a God and it wouldn't surprise me! Have you seen the body you waltz around in?"

James laughed. "Well, _duh!_ It's my own body! It's not Adonis-like, though."

I laughed. "Yeah right. James, your body is amazing, ok? To me, you _are_ Adonis…whoever that is."

"Kendall," he sighed. "I love you and your eyebrows with all my heart. I'm no Adonis, ok? If I was, then I would be a super-model. I'm not, though."

"James," I sigh back at him. "You could be a super-model if you wanted to! You just don't try at that because your focus is singing."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

I rolled my eyes. "James, it's me who doesn't deserve you-"

"Nuh-uh! Nope! I don't deserve you and your eyebrows, Kendall." He smirked and ran off, me following him closely.

"Gah! What did I tell you about making comments about my eyebrows?" I huffed out, plopping down on a near bench. "How can you run so fast?"

James rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "What do you think I do in the morning when I go to the park? I run."

"Oh." I frowned. Maybe I should join him sometime. I'm too slow.

"Kendall," he grabbed my hand, practically reading my mind. "You're fine the way you are, ok? Don't ever change for me. And, as much as your eyebrows need some work, I still love them the way they are. Almost as much as I love you."

"Almost?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. "Why almost?"

"Have you seen them-?"

"Do not finish that sentence, James!"

"Why not? I mean-"

I pushed him off the bench and watched in satisfaction as he landed harshly on the ground. "What the hell was that for?" He stood up.

"Well, you brought up the eyebrows again! Maybe I'll bring up your bandana obsession a little more often-"

"Don't you dare talk about my bandanas like that." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, don't talk about my eyebrows." I scowled.

"Fine…Mr. Eyebrows…" He sniggered before running off.

"God damn it, James!" I stood and ran after him.

Somehow, I ended up miraculously catching him and pinning him to a tree, which was luckily out of sight of the path. I had smashed my lips to his, moving both our lips in sync. We argued, sure, but if this was how every argument would end, then I'm willing to argue with him all the time. Why? Well, let's just say making out with your Adonis of a boyfriend has its ups.

**A/N:**** OK…I know it's not my best…but this is a happy one-shot in Kendall's POV. KENDALL'S! Yeah. I hope it was ok, or somewhat good. I mean, this seems like something they would totally fight about, you know? Ah well, REVIEW please and tell me how I did!**


End file.
